


So Sharp

by zealousvagrant



Series: Askbox Fics: SS Broh [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Biting, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousvagrant/pseuds/zealousvagrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh's a biter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sharp

“So, who’s the lucky lady, Bo?” asks the Avatar as she lounges on the couch, her blue eyes crackling with mischief.

Oh, no.

“She must be part wolf-bat or something!”

No-no-no-no.

She whistles, long and low. “That is some mark she left on you. Wow.”

Korra leans over, peering at the hickey Bolin is too dumbstruck to hide. It’s large and purple, a perfect record of ten front teeth. 

His mind swims with the memory of that particular bruise, sending him into complete sensory overload. They had been caught in the rain in an alley somewhere, halfway to Yue Bay from Narook’s Noodlery, when the general pushed him against a wall and curled his hand around Bolin’s neck.

He could feel the heavy rise and fall of his chest, the hard muscle of his stomach flexing with each breath, and the hot stiffness of him pressed against his thigh. His head reels. 

Iroh breathed fire into the kiss, moaning with drunken recklessness, biting his lip.

“I love you,” he whispers into the shell of Bolin’s ear, setting off a cascade of shivers down his back. 

“I want you so badly right this minute, it is taking all of my strength to refrain from taking you in the middle of this downpour.”

Bolin can only flap his mouth open and closed, his throat clicking uselessly. Iroh drags his teeth down the younger man’s neck, biting gently but with sharp precision. His words are a searching tongue of flame licking the cold rain from his skin.

“I love you, and you are mine. Mine-mine-mine.”

“Yours?” The word feels like liquor in his mouth, foreign and furtive and burning.

“Yes. Not Hasook’s, not the fangirls’. Mine.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yes.”

And with that word, his teeth sink in, the sensation threatening to make Bolin finish in his pants right there, a loud moan quavering at the end of a long, desperate sigh. He expects this to be a singular occurrence, the period at the end of a sentence, or rather an exclamation point.

Unfortunately for his skin, Bolin has never been a master of punctuation. Iroh’s bites are silky dashes, semicolons of hard teeth and soothing tongue, a daring comma of devilish, bruising force. Bolin wishes he didn’t have shoes on, so he could press a naked foot to the earth and watch the general work at his neck as his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Bo?” Korra’s voice pierces his reverie, and as he comes to- he is mortified to find himself fully aroused, the Avatar practically in his lap, grinning like a madwoman.

“She must be some girl to get you all worked up like this.” 

Bolin sinks back into the couch, sighing with acute frustration. The general wouldn’t be back for two weeks, and his hand could only do so much to relieve the tension Iroh left under his skin with those wet, pointed bites.

“Tell her to take it easy next time. You kinda need your aorta to work.”

She pats him on the arm and slips out of the room.

Yeah, that’ll happen.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr: http://atomic-comic.tumblr.com/post/27466735629/askbox-fics-so-sharp


End file.
